


Даже в средние века существовала верхняя полка

by Elga



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поцелуи — это замечательно. Прикосновения тоже. И вообще, все у них складывалось прекрасно, даже, черт возьми, великолепно, но Артур был уверен: должно быть что-то еще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Даже в средние века существовала верхняя полка

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Signe (oxoniensis)  
>  **Оригинал** : [Even medieval times had a top shelf](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/384003.html)  
>  **Бета переводчика** : algine

Поцелуи — это замечательно. Прикосновения тоже. И вообще, все у них складывалось прекрасно, даже, черт возьми, великолепно, но Артур был уверен: должно быть что-то еще.

— Ну что, ты хочешь?.. — спрашивает он и неопределенно взмахивает рукой, надеясь, что Мерлин истолкует его жест как какое-нибудь действие сексуального характера.

— Хочу чего? — уточняет Мерлин и проводит языком по ключице Артура.

Думать, когда Мерлин ласкает языком грудь, а пальцами отыскивает другие чувствительные точки, непросто, но Артур старается.

— Ты знаешь, — Артур пожимает плечами, давая понять, что он говорит о чем-то очевидном и что Мерлин просто должен сказать «да» и перейти к делу.

Мерлин качает головой.

— Нет.

— Конечно, знаешь. Кончай прикидываться, Мерлин. Я же знаю, что ты не совсем тупой.

— Я не прикидываюсь, — утверждает Мерлин, — я и понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Я просто… Я думал, ты знаешь, что делать дальше, — надменно произносит Артур и надеется, что его слова не звучат признанием, будто он сам не в курсе.

— С чего ты взял?

— Ну, ты же деревенский парень, — замечает Артур.

— И что?

— И то, — опять ему приходится объяснять очевидное, — чем еще заниматься долгими зимними вечерами в деревне?

Мерлин в изумлении открывает рот и теперь кажется не особо привлекательным — Артур замечает кусочек мяса, застрявший между задними зубами.

— Так вы с Уиллом… — продолжает Артур.

Мерлин удивляется:

— Мы с Уиллом? Ты серьезно? Думаешь, мы?..

— Я так понимаю, это значит «нет», — да, не надо было Артуру ничего говорить — все шло так хорошо, пока они не начали разговаривать.

— Нет, — Мерлин сильно мотает головой, будто просто сказать «нет» недостаточно. — Конечно, нет, — добавляет он и ухмыляется. А потом ухмылка становится шире. — А ты не знаешь, что делать дальше, правда?

Артур не удостаивает его ответом. Он вспыхивает и хочет, чтобы Мерлин вернулся к ласкам. Было здорово.

Но Мерлину нет дела до его желаний; он смеется и непроизвольно трется о него пахом, но Артур хотел совсем не этого, а более серьезных действий.

— Ха-ха, — говорит Мерлин, — великий и могучий принц Артур хочет уроков от деревенского парня.

— Я сейчас вышвырну тебя отсюда, — но Артур не двигается, а Мерлин не воспринимает угрозу серьезно.

— Но если ты меня вышвырнешь, я не смогу делать так, — Мерлин сползает вниз по телу Артура и показывает, что именно он имеет в виду. Артур даже не представлял, что палец _там_ будет ощущаться настолько приятно. И теперь он думает, если палец — это так приятно, то нечто большее должно быть еще лучше.

— Я могу позволить тебе остаться, — великодушно предлагает Артур, — но на одном условии. — И Артур нервно сглатывает, осознавая, что он собирается предложить.

Мерлин, устроившись между ног Артура, улыбается.

— Cогласен.

— Я же еще не сказал, какое условие.

— Иногда я бываю очень догадливым, — самодовольно сообщает Мерлин, и когда он входит в Артура — о да! Это действительно лучше пальца — Артур не может не согласиться.

*

— Так что ты там обо мне говорил? — спрашивает Мерлин. Артур уже почти заснул, ему очень удобно, несмотря на острые колени Мерлина и закинутую на грудь Артура руку. И ему совсем не хочется вспоминать о сказанном в запале.

— Ничего, — отвечает он, — спи давай.

— По-моему, ты сказал, что я потрясающий. Да, именно это ты и говорил.

— Ты ошибся. Тебе нужно чаще мыться — вон, у тебя грязь в ушах.

— Я так не думаю.

— Я бы никогда такого не сказал.

— Но все-таки это произошло. Ты сказал: «Да, Мерлин, вот так... О да, ты просто потрясающий. О! Не останавливайся, Мерлин. О-о-о», — Мерлин ужасно имитировал голос Артура. И Артур говорил совсем не это. Ну, не совсем это.

Артур выдергивает подушку из-под головы Мерлина и накрывает ею свое лицо. Некоторое время тщетно пытается себя задушить. А потом ему кое-что приходит в голову. Он поднимает подушку и смотрит на Мерлина.

— Но если вы с Уиллом не занимались этим долгими зимними вечерами, как же ты узнал, что нужно… делать?

Мерлин мнется, и Артур пихает его локтем в бок.

— Рассказывай.

— Я… я просто удачно импровизировал.

— Лжец.

— Ладно, ладно, я прочитал об этом, — комната достаточно освещена, и Артур замечает, как Мерлин покраснел.

— Прочитал? — Артур некоторое время просто открывает и закрывает рот. У Мерлина есть раздражающее умение лишать его дара речи. — В книге? — уточняет он и только потом понимает всю глупость своего вопроса. Но все равно, а что ему еще остается?

— Об этом было написано в книге, которую я нашел на верхней полке шкафа в комнате Гайюса.

Артур чуть не задохнулся.

— В одной из книг Гайюса?

Мерлин кивает.

— Кроме того, в ней были… интересные картинки. Так что я ее взял и прочитал в своей постели.

Артур представляет, как Мерлин читал её в постели. Он задумывается, опробовал ли Мерлин что-либо на себе. Ему нравится эта мысль — надо заставить Мерлина принести эту книгу в комнату Артура. Но потом до него доходит, где именно нашел Мерлин эту книгу. Он стонет.

— Больше ничего не говори. Ничего не хочу знать. Не хочу представлять Гайюса… — и Артур замолкает.

Мерлин приходит в ужас.

— Фуу. Я просто подумал, что Гайюс не знал, что в ней. Ой, как это отвратительно. Мои мысли больше никогда не станут чистыми, — вздрагивает Мерлин. И Артур действительно ему сочувствует. Он представляет, что нашел бы подобную книгу в комнате отца, потом откидывает голову на подушку — на самом деле, нет никакой необходимости страдать вместе с Мерлином.

Нужно подумать о чем-нибудь другом.

К счастью, у Артура есть кое-какие мысли. В том числе о том, как заставить Мерлина признать, какой Артур потрясающий. Он скользит вниз по телу Мерлина и воплощает идею в жизнь.

— Я не… о да, еще… читал об этом, — ахает Мерлин.

Артур поднимает голову.

— Тебе хорошо? — спрашивает он, хотя отлично знает, насколько хорошо ему должно быть. То, как Мерлин извивается под ним, служит тому доказательством.

— Не останавливайся, — командует Мерлин.

Артур останавливается.

— Скажи, что я потрясающий.

— Нет.

Артур отстраняется.

— Ну, ты довольно неплох, — хнычет Мерлин.

— Неплох? — Артур поднимает брови.

И Мерлин сдается.

— Ты просто великолепный. Потрясающий. Ну что, доволен? — спрашивает он, притягивая Артура обратно.

Артур доволен, но не собирается в этом признаваться. 

— Нужно заставить тебя заткнуться, — говорит он и приступает к выполнению этой задачи.

**Конец**


End file.
